1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a terminal structure of an electrical connector, which may be moved vertically for contact.
2. Related Art
A chip (e.g., a CPU) has a bottom surface formed with several contacts. An electrical connector connected to the chip applies a downward force to fix the chip onto a base so that the contacts of the chip can elastically contact terminals arranged in terminal slots of the base to ensure the electrical connections therebetween.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an electrical connector to be connected to a chip includes a base 10 and terminals 20. Terminal slots 11 are formed on the base 10. The terminals 20 are respectively in the terminal slots 11. Each terminal 20 has a vertically movable elastic arm 21, a fixing portion 22 and a connection sheet 23. The fixing portion 22 tightly presses against the terminal slot 11, and the bottom end thereof is inversely bent upwards to form a second plate 24 extending upwards. The elastic arm 21 is connected to the second plate 24 of the fixing portion 22. The first surface of the elastic arm 21 is bent upwards to one edge 12 of the terminal slot 11 and then curved to extend to and exceed the other edge 13 of the terminal slot 11. A projecting contact 25 is formed near a distal end of the elastic arm 21. The connection sheet 23 extends out of the base 10 and is combined with a solder ball 28.
When the chip is placed on the base 10, each contact of the chip contacts the contact 25 of the terminal 20, and each terminal 20 tightly presses against the contact of the chip by the elasticity of the elastic arm 21 so that the electrical connection effect may be obtained.
The prior art structure has the following drawbacks. First, the elastic arm 21 of the terminal is formed by curving the first surface to achieve the elasticity of up and down movements. So, the terminal slot 11 must have the sufficient length so that the elastic arm 21 can be curved. Second, the size cannot be precisely controlled when the first surface of the elastic arm 21 is being pressed and bent, and the pressing cost is relatively increased.